


Math Homework

by IamTrashQueen



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dyscalulia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Mental Illness Awareness, i think??, request based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen
Summary: Req: “can we request some dyscalculic Logan hurt/comfort -><-“
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Math Homework

Logan was a bright student, always had been. He never had a problem speaking up in class, was fairly structured, and most of his teachers loved him.

But math, oh math could be his undoing. And here he sat, on an average Tuesday night, a small snack bowl of carrots to the side, with his godforsaken awful homework sitting in front of him. His laptop was a few inches away from his textbook, several videos nearly all paused halfway through when he had decided it wasn’t what he was looking for. All the even problems on page 233, as specified by his Algebra 2 teacher. Or was it 223? 322? He wrote it down, didn’t he? He never trusted it even when he did anyway. But the answers were in the back of the book, too, this should be easy! But somewhere along the lines, Logan had trouble between writing a 6 or a 9, the numbers hung in the air, floating there rather than him actually seeing them. After about three hours of staring at that page had collapsed his head on it and choked back a sob, tangling his fingers in his hair, pencil caught between his left thumb and between his pointer and middle finger.

Almost on cue, the front doorbell rang. Logan tilted his head back up, glancing at the white wood of the door and hearing the doorbell ring several more times in a row, huffing softly and quickly wiping his face as he pushed out of his seat. “Coming, I’m coming!” he called, though he already knew who it was just by the amount of times the doorbell was rung. He took a last deep breath before pulling the door open, Remus standing there with a grin on his face. Though the grin quickly faultered.

“Well I was coming to steal you for a surprise sleepover, but you seem like you need a quick cuddle buddy and comfort snacks stat,” Remus spoke, pulling Logan back to his couch and pushing him back onto it before heading into the kitchen, all before Logan could even speak.

“I’m—I’m fine, Remus. Just a little stressed is all,” he answered with a sigh, shifting to sit more comfortable than the position his friend had pushed him in. He lifted his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes some. God, when did he get so tired?

“Up-bup, I won’t hear it. You need a breath mister, and you’re not worrying about anything stressful until you take a well-deserved break,” Remus cut in with, soft clanking of dishes and movement throughout the kitchen able to be heard from the living room. A few minutes later, Remus came back, a cup of hot tea in one hand and Oreos in the other. “Take as long as you need, but you’re talking about this. And I don’t want to hear any of this blabber chatter ‘I’m fine’ nonsense.”

“You know, you sound so much like your brother sometimes,” Logan remarked, a little amused, and a little comforted by the fact that Remus didn’t seem like he was leaving anytime soon. At least he’d have that as an excuse for himself if he didn’t finish the work, even if it wasn’t an acceptable one for the teacher. He took the tea, sipping it lightly, keeping it in his hands and enjoying the heat of the cup.

Remus made a little bit of an offended noise, “which one?” he joked with.

“Both of them,” Logan remarked, a smile tugging at his lips. Remy, Roman, and Remus were a bunch of lovely nuts. Remy had since gotten into college, halfway across the states. Logan and him had their own little fling, but it never went anywhere.

Remus broke him back out of the fond memories. “So... what’s this all about? I’m assuming something to do with that mess over there?” he asked, tilting his head towards the messy table from all of Logan’s scattered notes. Logan let out a groan, taking another drink of his tea to collect himself before answering.

“Yeah. Algebra fuckin’ sucks,” he remarked bluntly.

Remus clicked his tongue, thinking for a moment. “Roman’s in your class, isn’t he? I’m sure he’d send you it if you were unsure on anything,” he offered.

“It’s not that Ree,” Logan murmured, sighing and setting the cup on a coaster on the table before taking an Oreo and biting into it before speaking again, cookie only partially chewed in his mouth. “It’s stupid. I just can’t read the stupid numbers. Hell, I don’t even know if I’ve been working on the right page. I wish we could just go back to word problems. They were a little easier at least,” he complained.

The other nodded, thoughtfully and clearly listening, though he never seemed to have his full focus on Logan. Remus was easily distracted, no different than Roman, so keeping full-attention wasn’t the easiest task. Not that Logan exactly minded. Humming some, Remus offered up another solution. “I can check behind your work. Let you make note of the numbers you mix up in each step. We can work on it together. You’re smart Lo-Lo. You understand the math. All you need is someone making sure you have the right numbers.”

Logan gave a weak smile before opening his arms. “Can we just cuddle a bit? I don’t want to think about that page anymore. I can work o—“

“We can,” Remus corrected, shifting to grab Logan’s shirt and pulling him close, holding onto the other tightly.

The boy smiled fondly at the correction, “We can work on the homework during lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan, smartwatch,” Remus answered, holding his friend close and playing with his hair gently. Remus would’ve lit Logan’s homework on fire if it meant never having to see him like this. But he knew Logan cared about his grades, so the least he could do was help where he could. Logan would fall asleep soon, exhausted from the energy he put into the math homework, but at least that meant he’d sleep well.


End file.
